AniSister
by Eveilae
Summary: Bonnie has discovers the Animorph's secret. Wow. Original, huh? Uh. Upped it to PG-13. Sorry kiddies.
1. Bonnie

> **Disclaimers:** Animorphs belongs to KAA.  
  
**A/N:** This is obviously not a new idea. I mean, some random person becoming a new Animorph? Even KAA has used this idea xD. It'll do for now.

* * *

**_Chapter 1- The New Girl_**

**__**  
  
Bonnie sighs. "What will I _do_? Mom and Dad expect me to be a good girl in this school. But why?" She can't help feeling totally rebellious against this whole idea of moving to this town in the middle of nowhere. She feels empty without the raging traffic of New York City flooding her ears.

Bonnie sits outside her new school, leaning against the fence that surrounds the school. The school was real dreary, or maybe that's all in her head. In reality it is much brighter than her plain brick school back in New York, but everything in this town is the color grey for her. All gray and towering. Her family had moved a few days ago and they pretend it is because of her dad's promotion. As if. She had heard her dad repeat over and over how he would **never **accept a promotion that drove him out of the city he loved. She knew he had only accepted this promotion because of _her_. She loved trouble and attracted it like flies to deteriorating road kill on the road. Or really, trouble loved **her** and she was brought to it. That was what teachers at her old school always said about her. Without the graphic comparison. Who cared what teachers said? she thinks to herself. But obviously her parents cared what they said. So they moved, hoping to start out fresh.

The bell rings and Bonnie winces. Another day, another school day, what a bore. No matter what school she happens to be enrolled in, she can't help until the torture is **over.** She gets up and shakes some dirt off her short, spikey red hair. She is of the willowy tall sort. Her eyes are oulined by the thick black frames of her glasses, which she wears only when meeting people for the first time. She had learned that people tended to leave people with glasses alone more than someone without. That didn't bother her in the least.   
  
Bonnie walks in with the other kids, caught up in crowded hall. When someone pushes her, she pushes back. And sends some poor kid flying, and the people by him sprawling. Oops. Barely contains her grin as she stalks down the hall. She walks into the office, which is empty except for the secretary. Bonnie explains that she is a new student and immediately the secretary turns to face the nearby computer. After a few minutes, she writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to her.

"Go here, dear." She points down the right hall and begins to give Bonnie directions that she doesn't plan on listening to. At least not right away.

But the secretary catches her black look and quickly calls something out that brings Bonnie back to the office. "Marco, would you do me the favor of escorting this young lady to-"

"Uh, sure." A guy she hadn't noticed when she had entered, now stood and she gives him a quick once-over. Short, Hispanic, dark. She flashes him one of her best smiles without meaning to. She quickly covers it up by turning away.

"Baron, okay, Marco?" He gives the secretary a quick nod as she passes him a green slip. "And there's you're pass." He answers this with another nod and hasty thank you. Then he walks to the door, and looks back to see if she is following. So she does.  
  
They walk the entire way in silence. He doesn't even ask her name. She wonders if maybe she should drop something on purpose, just to see if he would pick it up. But they got to the classroom too soon and she didn't get the chance to.

He motions for her to go in and turns to leave. "Thank you!" It comes out much louder than she had wanted it to, and several students inside the room turn to look at her. She doesn't blush, but she doesn't turn to look at him either. She enters the room.

"Excuse me?" The teacher doesn't even look up. "Excuse me?" When again the teacher doesn't repond Bonnie gets frustrated with the situation. "**Hello**?! Are you deaf?" This sharp bit of language brought the teacher's head up sharply.  
  
"Excuse **me**? Who do you think you are to speak in that manner to me? You must be the new student."As soon as the teacher is through she stands, waiting a response.  
  
"I don't know where to sit," she states coldly, annoyed to still be standing there, awkwardly.  
  
"Sit there next to Cassie. Cassie, raise your hand." A black girl with a soft face and no apparent taste for clothes raises her hand. Bonnie takes this to be Cassie. She seems to be surprised by the demand, as if she had no been listening. Which she probably hadn't been, seeing as how the girl next to her was looking lost as well.  
  
Bonnie swishes down the aisle and dumps her bookbag by her seat. She sits down with a plop and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's after school. At the barn. Got it?" Cassie finishes saying to the blonde on her other side. Then she moves back to a regular sitting position.  
  
Rachel nods quickly, moving back as well. "Sure. I'll be there."  
  
Bonnie smiles. A bit of excitement. Why not drop by this 'barn'? It wouldn't be that difficult to find out, would it? A farm can't be that hard to find. Wherever they were going she was going to follow.

**_-LATER-_**

Bonnie had been planning on asking directions around town, but when she sees the blonde girl walking out of school at two-thirty she knows she can not miss this chance. She hates talking to strangers, anyway. The girl began walking in one direction, looking around several times. She walks for the longest time, and Bonnie is scared that she will see her when she walks through the farmland. Luckly, she doesn't see Bonnie and enters a bright red barn on the far side of the farmland. Bonnie catches her breath before approaching it. Bonnie hides on the side, standing silently, listening to the conversation, hoping to catch something of interest. She had been expecting some party, but this would have to do.

She is listening to the greetings of sevral people when a voice echoes in her head. Something that is heard not by her ears. She jumps and looks around suspiciously.  
  
So? Are you a controller?  
  
"Who are you?" she hisses as she eyes the land around her. There were a couple of large animals in a fenced in area and a large bird perched on a tree.

Jake, I think we have a spy.  
  
She hears footsteps coming out from the barn and she doesn't have time to decide whether or not to run. There is no where to run to. A boy come out, a thick boy, with light brown hair and a serious expression. He comes out with the blonde girl, who, as soon as she sees Bonnie, pins her to the side of the barn, and hold her mouth shut.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Bonnie tries to shout, but because of the hand on her mouth, she can't manage it.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Controller?" the blonde replies with great vigor, her eyes flashing angrily.  
  
Bonnie gives her a look until the girl releases her mouth.

"Care to explain what a Controller is?" Bonnie's answer is muffled by Rachel's hand, which has loosened but not left.

"Stop pretending!"  
  
And something catches her eye behind the boy. A gorilla. Or, actually a half gorilla. The rest is human.  
  
"**HOLY SHIT!**" Bonnie screams as she pushes herself into the barn wall as hard as she can. Her eyes are glued to the morphing mass turnign steadily more furry. And to think she had thought this kid was cute.  
  
"Shut up!" The blonde girl slaps her hand against Bonnie's mouth again.   
  
Cassie comes out from behind the barn. Their eyes make contact and Cassie's widen. "Hey! Aren't you that new girl? The one that sits next to me in homeroom?"  
  
The blonde girl looks her over and nods slowly. "Yeah. Maybe they have the Sharing in other places, too. Like wherever this girl came from."  
  
"The Sharing?" Bonnie mutters from behind the girl's hand. Now that Bonnie is denying the fact that she just saw a boy turn into a monkey, she reponds calmly when Rachel loosens her hand again. "What a bunch of crock. Oh, and by the way, who would come if I happened to scream again?" Bonnie waits for Rachel to cover her mouth again.  
  
"You wouldn't- **Fuck**! She bit me! She bit me! That stupid bitch **bit me**!**"**Rachel screeches. She moves back, as Bonnie had planned, but not for long. Soon both Bonnie and Rachel are wrestling with each other on the ground, and just as soon, someone is pulling them apart.   
  
"Rachel! Stop!" the boy cries as he pulls Rachel away from Bonnie. Bonnie is about to get up again and launch herself on 'Rachel', not minding the scratches in the least. The boy holding the gir, turns to the gorilla man and gives him a look at communicates more to him than it does to Bonnie. "Do it."  
  
The gorilla reaches over and pushes Bonnie back down. All the air in her lungs blows out of her mouth. Bonnie struggles, but she is no match for a gorilla. Soon she gives up and just lies on the ground, looking up.  
  
Cassie walks up to Bonnie, kneeling down, checking out her light wounds carefully. "I'm pretty sure she's not a Controller," she whispers to the others.  
  
"How are we going to make sure? We can't lock her up for three days. Unless. . .Can we get Erek over here?" The boy acts like some kind of leader, it seems to Bonnie. She checks him out again, looking for some sign of. . .well, **anything**.  
  
Or she tries, because a few seconds later, the gorilla taps his fist on her head lightly, knocking her out for quite some time.

* * *

> **updated. enjoy.**
> 
> 3**you've got a lure i cant deny**3


	2. The Awakening

** Updated. Sweet, eh?**

****

* * *

**_Chapter 2 The Awakening_** **_  
  
_**  
I awake to see blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. For I second I'm lost. Then the pain comes and realize what happened. I swallow a yell that ends up sounding like a dog yipping. I back away from the people in the barn as I look at them with new eyes. 

"What the **hell** are you people?" I manage to gasp between deep throbs of pain. They all turn to look at me. Marco's eyes narrow to slits.

"You should drop the charade. You've got no one fooled." Rachel speaks the words that are obviously on the tips of all their tongues. I decide to not argue with them anymore. Especially if they could change into a gorilla and kill me before I could manage to scream.

"What are you guys planning to do with me?" I say instead. Rachel and Cassie exchange looks before Jake answers cryptically.

"You know what we're going to do, Yeerk. But we'll be easy on you." He doesn't say anymore and pisses me off. I glares at them all and refuse to answer anything else they say to me.  
  
What did they want with me? And why did they want to keep me in their barn? Why did they keep calling me Yeerk? Had someone followed me from New York? Spilled the beans? No way. The directions to my new town hadn't been been given to my friends, much less my enemies.

I lean back and give them a look. "You know, my parent's will get worried if I'm not home. So you can't be planning on holding me long."

Rachel smirks at me in a most annoying manner. "It's alright. You don't have to worry about that at all."

I'm about to answer back at her in an equally irritating way. That is before I saw the creature. How else can I describe it? It is blue, like the ocean in a perfect world picture. It looks like a horse, as well. Except for the long stalks protruding from it's head like horns. And on the ends of them, eyeballs, staring in all directions. And the face, bareing too much resemblance to a human face. I am terrified. How else am I to show my complete and total terror if not by screaming my lungs out?

So I do. That is, until Marco's now human hand pushes against my open mouth and my scream gets muffled. I try to push him off, but he keeps me down. He only suceeds this because of my still throbbing head.  
  
It seems I have caused her fear. I do not mean you harm, human child. The creature's voice was in my head and I got no calmer. I remembered this was the way I had heard the voice before.

A bird sweeps in, and in its claws in a large envelope. The bird drops the envelope in Rachel's lap. Here's the stuff. Erik sends his regards.

It is that damn bird that had been outside. The one who with his head talk had given me away. When had that been? Yesterday? It seems more like like a lifetime.

Rachel's hard expression softens as she looks at him. He perches on her shoulder and she caressed his feathers gently before opening the bag and sniffing it. She wrinkles her nose and closes it again. "Just smelling it makes me tired."

Marco gives me a wary look before moving back. In back of him, Cassie and and the leader boy come into the barn with a hot cup of water. Rachel stands up, the large bird flying up to the rafters, and passes the envelope to leader boy.

They mix the tea and I stare at them. Are they planning what I think they're planning?

Cassie, wincing as her hand touches the china, passes the cup to Marco. I feel as if this is some sort of ritual gone mad, the way they're quiet and passing everything down, all careful and shit. It scares the crap out of me.

Marco holds the so that I don't burn myself. What? He expects me to drink the tea that burnt Cassie from through the cup. I shake my head vigoriously, unconsiously not breaking the silence by saying no out loud.

Marco's brow furrows and he pushes the cup into my hands angrily. My hands feel the heat and I yelp, the pain causing chills to go up my spine. But while I'm preocuppied with the pain, Marco's hands leads the cup to my lips. Even as I feel the liquid scalding my tongue and the inside of my mouth, I swallow. I'm barely down swallowing when my eyes close.

* * *

**i think this chapter _much_ better.**

3**get a taste of recycled air**3


	3. Waking up and seeing new faces

A/n: hopefully most or all of the first and third person mistakes are now corrected.  
  
Chapter 3-The Truth  
  
When I woke this time my arm felt quite better. I also heard voices, all quiet as if they were in a room with a sleeping person. Which they were.  
  
"We know she's not a Controller now. What will we do with her?" Jake.  
  
"How about we wake her up?" Marco.  
  
{She already is.}Tobias.  
  
They all turned to see me all groggy and dizzy. Not my favorite way to be. I was always stupid at when I was like this. The animal morphers, I thought. I giggle, still half asleep.  
  
"What happened?" I mutter and rub my eyes.  
  
"You've been asleep for a while, Bonnie." Cassie.  
  
I suddenly felt wide-awake and remembered everything. I felt angry too "What's going on here? Who are you people? Shape shifters? Animal morphers?"  
  
Rachel laughed "How close can you get? We're the Animorphs."  
  
Cassie takes a step toward me "We should explain..."  
  
I take a step away from her "Stay away from me! I don't trust any of you guys. Who you trust people who've drugged you up for who knows how long?"  
  
"Three of your days, 5 of your hours, 24 of your minutes and 18 of your seconds." Ax corrects. He was in his human form. Probably for me.  
  
Cassie seemed taken back and mutters, "We're only trying to help..."  
  
"Help! Help?! Taking me and making me sleep for three days! That's really helping me! Yeah, sure it is! And pigs can fly." I practically scream.  
  
Marco slaps a hand over my mouth "Shut up! Want to get us all caught?!"  
  
That was a mistake. I was really angry and the first person that would touch me I would have probably blown up with machine guns if I had had the chance. But I didn't so instead I bit him. "Don't touch me! Get it?"  
  
Marco takes a step back, and their eyes lock. My gray eyes flickered angrily. I looked away from him and looked at the other 'Animorphs'.  
  
There was Jake. He was almost cute but not really my type. He has brown hair and nice blue eyes. He was kind of tall. He looked like if he smiled the smile would not look good on his face.  
  
Then there was Marco. He was short. He had this hair I wished I would never have. But I guess I was being negative towards Marco at that moment, so can you blame me? But he had eyelashes to die for. As if anyone cared.  
  
Cassie was cool. I hadn't meant to talk in such a mean way to her. I couldn't help it. It just happens that way with me. I get angry and the words just pop out my mouth like when people sneeze and then people just say ' God Bless you' without thinking about it really. It's not my best trait. She had short black hair and light brown eyes. She seemed to care about every living thing there is. She was a bit taller than Marco but not by much.  
  
Now Rachel, she was a wonder. She was beautiful, witty, and smart. She had everything. She was reckless and stubborn. She was as perfect as they get.  
  
Ax was an alien. What more can I say?  
  
Jake was the first to break the silence. "We do need to explain. Here's the deal..."  
  
He and the other Animorphs then explain about the Yeerk, Hork-Bajir, Taxxon, Controllers, the Ellimist, Crayak, the war, Elfangor, the power to morph, the Yeerk Pool and everything else they could add. After hours later, almost half a day, I sit on the floor of the barn; my mouth open is fright and amazement.  
  
"And you guys still live?" I ask in amazement.  
  
"Barely" Marco responded dryly.  
  
Rachel sighs "You know too much...You have to join us..."  
  
I shake my head and backs away from them "No. I...I can't..."  
  
Tobias swoops down and lands on a rafter closer to me. {You have to. There's no way you can go and just not do anything. Or can you?}  
  
Now that he put it that way..."I hate when people do that...hand over that blue box." I saw all of the Animorphs exchange glances, from Cassie to Rachel, to Tobias, to Jake, to Marco, to Ax. Then Marco spoke up "Welcome to the club..." 


	4. I can morph!

Chapter 4-The Morph  
  
I bit my lip, waiting with Marco as the others went to get the pieces of the blue box. "So..."  
  
"What?" Marco looks up from the hay he was playing with.  
  
"Is this how your life always is?" I ask.  
  
"No...It's usually worse. It's usually that we're at a meeting deciding if we're gonna try to die this way, or another." Marco says dryly.  
  
I laughed. Two seconds later a hawk swoops right past her, missing her by a hair it seemed. "AHHHH!"  
  
Marco covered her mouth again, lighter than last time "Quiet!" I didn't bite him this time.  
  
They're coming! Tobias called out to them. And Marco...you should get off her.  
  
In the attempt to cover my mouth he had knocked her over and landed on top of her. He got up sheepishly "Sorry."  
  
I nodded. "It's ok."  
  
Suddenly Rachel walked in. "Sheesh, Rachel. Do you walk around in some kind of spotlight?" I mutter.  
  
All of them, except Rachel, look over at me. Suddenly they realize that I walk around in the same kind of spotlight but a different kind. Instead of being kind of shielded of dirt and muck, I seemed to be shielded of dark and evil. How ironic because I, myself was quite troublesome.  
  
Cassie handed me the blue box. "Put your hand on one side of it. Wait till you feel a shock, kind of."  
  
I waited, feeling slightly foolish, until I felt the shock. I gave the box back to Cassie feeling no different than before but knowing that in some weird way I was.  
  
Jake smiled "Well, our first stop better be the Gardens."  
  
Me look at him as if noticing him for the first time "Huh? Where's that?"  
  
Cassie spoke up. "It's a place that's like a half zoo, half amusement park. There's a lot of animals to choose from and I can get to them because my mom works there."  
  
Later at the Gardens  
  
I feel the cheetah eyes on her and I don't move. "What do I do?" I say slowly to Cassie.  
  
"Just move slowly and put a hand on her back."  
  
"You make it sound so easy."  
  
I reach out and slowly pat the cheetah on the back. I feel the cheetah resting, kind of. I run out of that room as quickly and quietly as I could. I lean against the wall, panting.  
  
Marco and Cassie both turn to her. Cassie talks first. "Are you sure you want to try this morph first? The instincts are hard to control in the beginning..."  
  
"And I want to go home in one piece." Marco says.  
  
"I'll be fine..." I think hard about the cheetah; it's speed, grace, and beauty. Suddenly I felt my body changing.  
  
My face extended, forming jaws full of shiny long teeth. My legs got long and the I fall on my hands, now paws. Out of my butt comes a long tail. I still hadn't changed color, so I was a cheetah with a black shirt and pants on. Then came the color. And the instincts. I wasn't hungry. Good, because those two humans looked good. But they'd work for later. I was tired to I stretched and layed down.  
  
Then the humans started talking. At first I had no idea what they were saying. I really didn't care. After a while, though I understood but still didn't care. "Bonnie demorph..."  
  
Hmmm. I'm tired. Leave me alone.  
  
"DEMORPH! Now!"  
  
That brought her back to her senses. I demorphed and leaned back against the wall. "That wasn't too bad," I said.  
  
"It gets worse" Marco assured me. 


	5. Ugh, Sick is bad

Chapter Five- The Disease  
  
  
  
I was burning. I felt like I was dead. I had HIV. And I had just gotten the flu. Oh, how would I survive? I had just been accepted by the Animorphs when this disease came up. I have NO idea how I got it. It was possible that maybe a needle that a doctor used wasn't washed or something. I don't know. The only thing that matter was that I had AIDS. And I didn't want it. Not at all.  
  
I rolled over to my stomach. Then I heard a tapping on my window. I coughed and opened it up.  
  
Suddenly my room was full of birds. Actually, it was only six birds but it felt like more. I started feeling dizzy and sat down on my bed.  
  
{We heard.} Tobias says slowly.  
  
I rolled onto my stomach. "Oh and so what?"  
  
{We think you can be cured.}  
  
That got my attention. "What?!" I looked over at them.  
  
Jake spoke up. {We think if you morph you might be able to cure yourself.}  
  
My heart sank. "I don't know if I can. It was hard enough getting from my bed to the window and back."  
  
Cassie then demorphed. Following suit, the others did the safe. She kneeled down by my bed. "You have to try Bonnie. Please. We need you."  
  
Those words gave me strength. Maybe it was Cassie herself and not the words. But either way I wanted to try really hard now. So I did.  
  
I concentrated on my cheetah morph. I closed my eyes slowly. After a moment or two when nothing seemed to be happening I opened my eyes again and took a deep breathe. I tried again. Same results. "Nothings happening guys."  
  
"It must have to with-" Suddenly I started coughing and I couldn't stop. I could hear footsteps on the stairs. "Go.They'll see you." I said weakly between coughs.  
  
As they all morphed, Cassie kneeled by my bed. "Bonnie, no matter what, you'll always be out Ani-Sisterrrrrrrrrrrrr." She could say no more with her mouth because she was now more bird than human. One-by-one they few out of the open window.  
  
Just in time too. My mother was by my bed a few seconds after the last of them had flown off. "Are you ok, honey?" she asked kindly.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I just had to cough. It's ok."  
  
"Are you sure because if-"  
  
"It's ok Mom, really!"  
  
She looked doubtful but stood anyway. "Ok, then. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will, Mom."  
  
Then my father from downstairs yelled up at my mother, "Lisa! There's a bunch of birds circling our house."  
  
She sighed "There are ALWAYS birds around here, Henry."  
  
"Big birds. Like hawks and falcons."  
  
"What? How?" My mother looked out the open window. "Oh my gosh. DO you think they'll go away?"  
  
She obviously expected my father to answer but I answered myself. "Yeah, Mom. They'll leave. They have to go home eventually. Don't worry, they aren't going to hurt us or anything. When they leave, they WILL leave, it might not be for forever but they will never bother us." Then I closed my eyes and made my breathing as even as possible. After a while I hear my mother leave my room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I was feeling better and I was in the barn, ready to try again to get my disease away. I concentrated on my cheetah morph.again.  
  
I was still feeling a bit faint but ready to try again. So I began the morph. I felt a long tail sprout out of my buttocks. My organs switching rapidly. My face growing to whiskers. My arms growing to the length of my legs. As soon as the cheetah's thoughts came to join mine I began demorphing. I didn't want to eat anyone.  
  
Ax came to me and put something that looked like a Gameboy, up and down my body. It had been about three weeks since I bad first found I had HIV. Since then Ax had been trying to make this.machine thing.  
  
Ax shook his head sadly and his lips drooped. He as in human morph, of coarse. He said it was easier to manage the machine thing with human hands.  
  
I sighed "It didn't work, did it?"  
  
Ax shook his head. "You still have it." Ax frowned. "How is that possible? It should be gone."  
  
"Well, it isn't Ax. That's what we need to worry about." Jake said.  
  
Ax took a deep breath. "There is a way."  
  
Rachel turned to him suddenly, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Spit it out then!"  
  
"She can remain in morph for more than two hours."  
  
There was silence, only broken by the cries of the animals. Finally I spoke.  
  
"I'll do it, of coarse."  
  
They all stare at me. "What?!" most of them say or pretty much think at the same time.  
  
"I will. I can't help you guys with this disease. There's no way. It's my life or my guilt. Maybe not even my life." I gave each other them a stare with my gray eyes. I would NOT let my mind be changed.  
  
"What about your parents?" Cassie said. "They would so sad!"  
  
I sighed. I hadn't thought about that. "Well, I could tell them about the Yeerks-"  
  
"What if their Controllers? What if they turn into Controllers? What would you do then? The Yeerks would know who we are. We can't allow that." Marco said.  
  
I frowned. "It's my life, Marco. You can't tell me how to live it. Try and you wouldn't succeed. Got that?"  
  
Marco exchanged looks with Jake. Jake sighed and finally nodded. "Marco's got a point Bonnie. How will you deal with your parents? You can't tell them, that's for sure."  
  
"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Too bad for you." I turned and left them standing there, wondering how to tell my parents. 


End file.
